Cake
by jellyontoast
Summary: Freddie's birthday oneshot. WARNING: Rated k  for mention of cake. : p


**I read some fanfic's about yesterday being Freddie's birthday and this popped into my head. Happy Birthday Freddie, you fictional charachter you!**

**

* * *

**

"_Let them eat cake." _– Marie Antoinette.

~~ooo~~

Ah, birthdays. They come once a year. But today, I turn sixteen years old: so I figured it would be a little more special than all the other birthdays I've ever had, right? Wrong. I begged my mom for a car, I mean _begged _her. I did all my chores, I wore those horrible shirts she bought me and I even went with her to mother-son knitting classes. Do you think that helped? Of course it didn't. So here I am sitting in the kitchen, holding the childish birthday card and book entitled '_A guide to puberty' _she had laid out on the table for me as a birthday present before going to work. I mean she's not even here to wish happy birthday! Not that I want to hang out with my mom on my birthday, but you know what I mean. I sighed , got up to get dressed and eat a quick breakfast before heading to Carly's like I do every other day.

I knocked and waited outside Carly's door. I had a sneaking suspicion that my friends might have something small planned for me, and I had suspected right because when the door opened everyone inside shouted "Happy Birthday!" Spencer ushered me inside to where he, Carly and Gibby were standing wearing party hats and shoving balloons up into the air in celebration. I laughed and suddenly felt a lot happier now I was with my friends. But I couldn't help wondering where a certain annoying blond was. Had Sam forgotten my birthday, or did she just not care? I know we fight but we're still friends-

"Happy sweet sixteen Freddie!" Carly said smiling, interrupting my thoughts. She gave a friendly hug and handed me a present, which of course was a gift voucher to the Pearstore. She knows me well. Gibby presented me with a 'laptop warmer' which consisted of a very large woollen sock stretched tightly over my laptop. Spencer gave me a Galaxy Wars lightsaber, which I have to say was the best present. I thanked them all for the great gifts, but I realised how much of a dork I really was looking at presents again. If Sam was here, she would make so much fun of me. If Sam was here...why wasn't she here?

"And now," Spencer started as he wheeled out a table with something quite large on it hidden by a white cloth. "I present to you, with your birthday cake!" he shouted tearing off the white cloth to reveal the biggest cake I have ever seen. I shall never underestimate his cooking skills, the cake was astounding. It was about 5 feet tall and 3 feet wide, covered in cream and frosting. All over it the words 'icarly' were written in icing, and on the top was a candle in the shape of 16.

"Go on, taste the icing. You know you want to." Spencer edged me gesturing to cake. The icing was tempting. I stepped forward, and was about to scup some icing up with my finger when the cake began to shake, and then practically exploded sending bits of cake flying everywhere. Sam burst out dramatically from the middle of the cake with her arms flying.

"Happy Birthday!" she screamed, picking up a piece of cake and throwing it at me.

I started laughing and shouted "CAKE FIGHT!" shoving some cake in her face. Then the whole room was filled with airborne cake flying around hitting everything in its path. Carly was on Spencer's shoulders attacking him with bits of cream. Gibby had taken off his shirt and was using it as a slingshot to fling the cake at the rest of us. I was busy wrestling Sam, rubbing frosting into her hair as she drew on big eyebrows and a beard onto my face with cream so she could call me Santa Clause. Suddenly we heard Gibby roar from behind us, and we turned to see him charge forward yelling "Cake slide!" as he slide towards us tackling us to the ground. I landed softly on cake, and decided not to bother getting up. I looked over at Sam who was lying on the floor making cake angles. You have to admire her imagination. I watched as she proceeded to lick her hands clean of frosting. She turned to look at me with a devilish smile on her face. I gulped.

"Fredward, you have a delicious lump of frosting on your nose." Sam said, and she went right up to face and licked it clean of my nose. I was slightly stunned, but this is Sam we're talking about and she is very unpredictable. She grinned slyly and gestured me to come closer to her. I very nervously did, and I looked at her, God she is so beautiful. She leaned into me to whisper in my ear, I felt her hot breath tickle my earlobe as she began to speak. "I like..."she started to say. "CAKE!"

I erupted in laughter as she skipped away around the room in search for more edible pieces of cake. That was so typically Sam, and her cute little quirky personality. Sam made my day, and made it my best ever birthday too. Well, Sam and the help of some cake.

* * *

**So tell me what you think.**

**Was it any good?**

**Are the characters alright?**

**Do you like cake?**

**I need to know these things.**


End file.
